Danger Dolan and Shima
Danger Dolan and Shima are popular Youtubers of Planet Dolan and a tag-team playable character in Lawler-RPG 2. History Attacks *Punch and Slash *Step Kick and Double Slash *Double Uppercut *Headbutt and Jumping Slash *Failed Solmersault and Drill Claw *Rolling Dolan and Cat Booty Smack - Dolan does rolling at the enemy, follow with Shima delivering a butt smack. Special Attacks *Special Gift (Start) - Dolan and Shima offers a gift to its enemy, and when opened, it will spawn a random attack (A bomb, Slapped Ham doing a butt stomp, Dolan's fist, a larger bomb, or a very slow moving Sloth that will take out its machine gun and fires at them). There's a rare chance that it will heal the enemy. *Sweet Kiss (Start) - Shima does a kiss to the enemy, lowering 5% of its stats. *Belly Button (Start) - Dolan opens his belly button and grabs any traps dropped by the enemy in a instant. If this move is used again, he will throw the grabbed trap at the enemy. *Shima got angreh! (Lvl. 8) - Shima does her angry cat pose with Dolan riding on her back, then she jump and peforms several attacks in a comedic way before ending Dolan's hurtful Headbutt. *Jump Claw and Successault (Lvl. 15) - Shima begins with a jumps, then slashes her enemy while Dolan charges his Solmersault, then strikes it succesfully. You can hold the button for Dolan to charge the attack, but if you hold it too early, we will do Failed Solmersault instead. *Slave Whip (Lvl. 21) - Dolan begins by saying "Make the Internet go, Slave!", then begins to whip the enemy several times before Shima taking out the whip and strikes the final one. *Lucky Shima (Lvl. 23) - Dolan puts the toast on a butter on Shima's butt, then procceds to transform into a floating Lucky Cat statue. In this state, when the battle is over, the money will be doubled twice as normal. This effect lasts for 2 turns. *Ice Cream (Lvl. 27) - Dolan says "I wish i have (insert flavour here) Ice Cream", then the Ice Cream Witch comes in and says "Do you want (insert flavour here) Ice Cream?" in which she takes out her "wand" and creates a ice cream flavour. This move will heal or power up Dolan and Shima (There's a rare chance that the Ice Cream Witch will pull out a I don't want more Ice Cream flavour, which you can throw it at the enemy). *Human Wings (Lvl. 34) - Dolan dons his wings and swoops down at the enemy, with Shima cross-slashes upwards, leaving her own logo of her foot in the background. *The Seven Wonders of the World (Lvl. 37) - Dolan will do one of his attacks depending on the chance: **7th (100%) - He will say "That's just everything i said". This move does nothing at all. **6th (85%) - Pulls out a splinter on his foot and throws it on the ground, becoming a entry hazard when the enemy attacks. **5th (75%) - He takes out his pizza and heals himself or throw it at all enemies. **4th (50%) - He takes out his pen and sprays ink to his enemy, blindly attacking anyone. **3rd (45%) - He unzips his "pants", then a happy pink-haired fairy comes out and drops magic sparkles to her enemy, damaging multiple times. **2nd (25%) - He takes out his suitcase and opens it, revealing a girl dinosaur emerging from it and slash her enemy. **1st (10%) - He goes to sleep on the bed, then wakes up and falls down, dealing huge damage! *Take out for a beach! (Lvl. 42) - Dolan and Shima dons their beach costumes and relaxs on the towel, then they get their skin brown (For Dolan he turns into a fried chicken). This move increases ATK Speed at 15%. *Milk (Lvl. 46) - Dolan drinks milk on a drink, healing completly, however there's a common chance that he will fall asleep and Shima has to wake him up for 2-3 turns. *Itsy Bitsy Spider (Lvl. 54) - Dolan dons six arms. This move increases 30% of his ATK and SP ATK. *Flaming Oxygen (Lvl. 61) - Shima and Dolan takes out logs and then they burn the logs. This move is both a protection and a counterattack. There is a rare chance that Dolan will caught on fire and rams into the enemy. *Petting power (Lvl. 68) - A dog comes in which will assist Dolan and Shima throughout the match, his attack is a normal bite. If using the move again, Shima began to pet him, after 3 pets, the dog will transform into a superhero, grabs the enemy with superstrength and toss it to another enemy. However, if he is not petted, he will lose energy and transforms into a statue, unable to continue the match and leaves. *Water (Lvl. 77) - Dolan drinks water bottle. This move increases DEF and SP DEF, but decreases Speed and ATK Speed at the same time. If you using the move to much, he will transform into a frog and Shima attempt to kiss him in the mouth for 2-3 turns. *England doesn't make any sense (Lvl. 85) - Dolan will take out his Fanny Pack (or Bum Bag), and throws a soccer ball (or Football), while eating Chips (or crips) that heal him, ending with Shima throwing a toilet paper (or Bog roll) that wraps the enemy for 3-4 turns. Super Attack *Super Planet Dolan - Dolan and Shima (dressed as a magician) grabs the enemy and puts it into a cannon. After Dolan counts down to 10, the cannon fires, sending the enemy into Dolan and Shima's planet before exploding, then the enemy falls as a meteor and crashes down into the ground. Team Attack *Shadow People (with Hellbent and Melissa) - Dolan, Shima, along with Hellbent will comically pummeling the enemy, until it is sended into a bed, where it sees shadowly people reaching from the door, revealing to be Dolan, Shima, Hellbent, Melissa, and PringleTheOne, which the enemy screams in terror as the screen fades black. Can only attack one enemy. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Human Category:Animal Category:Non-Human Category:Planet Dolan Category:Party Characters Category:Tag-Team Characters Category:Normal Category:Claw Category:Cat Category:YouTube